Current data storage and imaging methodologies operate in the micron regime. In an effort to store ever more information in ever smaller spaces, data storage density has been increasing. In an effort to reduce power consumption and increase the speed of operation of integrated circuits, the lithography used to fabricate integrated circuits is pressed toward smaller dimensions and more dense imaging. As data storage size increases and density increases and integrated circuit densities increase, there is a developing need for data storage and imaging methodologies that operate in the nanometer regime.